


Spring Awakenings

by Captain_fifeberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_fifeberry/pseuds/Captain_fifeberry
Summary: Hermione and Luna enter the forbidden forest, and find more than they were expecting.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 26





	Spring Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Mark's Weekly Slug Club Prompt 8.10.20  
> #Slytherin

“I didn’t realize...how...how dark it would be.” Hermione shuddered, she always hated the forbidden forest at night. “Don’t worry...the moon will guide our way” Luna said as she skipped down the path. “Lets just gather the aconite for Professor Lupin...I know what it looks like.” Remus had tasked Hermione and Luna with finding ingredients for his wolfsbane potion, he always liked to have a surplus on hand. It was their 8th year at Hogwarts and Hermione and Luna had gotten very close this year, ever since the end of the second wizarding war. Harry and Ron had dropped her as their friend, choosing fame over friendship. Luna was the only one, apart from Hermione, that had decided to go back to finish their last year at Hogwarts. They had spent many nights studying and laughing.   
The spring air was crisp but still warm as they searched the ground with their illuminated wands. “Why did we have to do this at night, Luna?” Hermione asked “I love walking through the forest at night...I love to feel the spring air...to feel the cool earth beneath my feet..” Luna’s voice was wispy and ethereal “We’re here…” she murmured. They had been walking for almost 40 minutes in the forest when they came to a clearing that Hermione had never seen before. The darkened canopy opened up to the clear night sky, the soft grass was illuminated by the moonlight, and growing in patches all over the clearing was the unmistakable purple hue of monkshood. “Holy Crickett! It's everywhere!” Hermione exclaimed as she hurried over to the first plant and began collecting. “I’ll start here and you can sta…” she paused when she noticed that Luna had removed her cloak and was dancing in the moonlight. She was wearing a white sheer chemise that hung just above her knees, her skin looked positively alabaster bathed in the moonlight all the way down to her bare feet. Her movements were almost trance-like as she swayed, eyes closed, humming to herself. “Luna, what….what are you doing?” Hermione inquired “This is one of my favorite places to go...I found it 4th year.” Luna said, still swaying to the music in her head. “Well...we should probably gather the aconite and get back.” Hermione took a moment and noticed Luna’s semi-nude body, her silhouette beneath her chemise was immaculate, her nipples were hard from the cool spring breeze, she moved with such fluidity that it was almost entrancing. Hermione could feel the tingles on her skin, her breath hitched in her throat, and she could feel the heat rising between her thighs as she watched Luna dance. Hermione shook her head ‘Am I attracted to Luna’ she thought as she looked back to her close friend. There were several moments this past year that had her asking the same question, she always played them off as friendship feelings. Until recently late one night when she couldn't sleep, she started playing with herself and nothing was working, not Ron, not Cormac, nothing until she pictured Luna.  
Just then she heard a strange noise in the forest that snapped her back to reality “What was that!?!” Hermione’s voice little more than a whisper, she scurried close to Luna “Don’t worry...You’re safe with me” Luna purred as she pulled Hermione close. She looked into Luna’s silvery eyes and could feel the warmth of Luna’s body against hers. Hermione gave in to curiosity and kissed Luna deeply on the mouth, her lips were so soft and her mouth had the faint taste of dinner’s pudding. Luna’s gentle but passionate kisses were setting her whole body ablaze. Hermione ran her hands up to Luna’s erect nipples, she heard a soft moan escape Luna’s throat. Luna paused, pressing a finger to Hermione’s lips, she stepped back and with a wave of her wand her chemise fell to the ground. Hermione followed suit, her cloak, shirt, pants, and trainers flew to the side and folded themselves up neatly. She could feel the cool air on her skin, it was invigorating, the gentle breeze made it apparent how damp she was between her thighs. Luna sauntered a few steps toward an open patch of grass and looked over her shoulder, wordlessly beckoning Hermione over. They laid down on the grass and went back to kissing each other ‘nobody has ever kissed me like this’ Hermione thought as she ran her hands all over Luna’s soft smooth skin. Luna pushed her on to her back and began kissing slowly down her taut stomach and until she reached her core. She began gently but very deliberately flipping her tongue against Hermione’s clit. The pleasure was immense, Hermione had never felt pleasure like this before, she could barely lay still. Luna kept her oral pleasure going for what seemed like an eternity; she was so patient, wanting to achieve the maximum amount of pleasure possible. Hermione wasn’t sure she was going to be able to hold back much longer, she could already feel her body on the verge of orgasm. She grabbed a handful of Luna’s golden hair in one hand, and a handful of grass in the other. Just then, Luna’s deliberate lapping speed changed to rapid fire, it was just enough to push her over the edge. Her orgasm was more intense than she had ever experienced, she felt it through her whole body. She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming and her toes scrunched up as she held on for dear life. A couple minutes later she was able to catch her breath, Luna snuggled up next to her and whispered “How was that?” Hermione looked into her eyes as a devilish smile spread across her face, she pushed Luna on to the ground and began kissing her neck softly “kiss me all over my body” Luna purred, Hermione did as requested. She slowly moved down to Luna’s shoulder, peppering little kisses across her collarbone, down to her perky breasts, pausing for just a moment to flip her tongue against her nipples. “More...more” Luna murmured, Hermione moved down her stomach, ever so gently running her finger tips down her upper torso, Luna shuddered in delight. She kept her gentle slightly wet kisses to just above Luna’s core...but then started kissing down her thigh. “Such...such a tease.” Was all Luna could manage enjoying all the personal attention and kisses everywhere. Hermione kissed all the way down her legs to her feet where she placed little playful kisses on each toe and then back up the other leg. “Don’t make me beg ‘mione!” Luna pleaded, Hermione was done teasing, she buried her face in Luna’s chamber of secrets. Luna tasted sweet but unlike anything Hermione ever tasted before...she couldn’t get enough. Hermione lapped away rubbing her tongue against Luna’s button, and taking in as much of her arousal as she could. Luna practically thrashed as Hermione pleasured her “Oh, ‘mione!!” She exclaimed. It was only minutes until Luna arched her back and cried out as she exploded in exquisite ecstasy. They both laid there naked in the grass underneath the moonlight for 15 minutes of comfortable silence when Hermione finally said “Ok, now we need to gather the aconite and head back!”


End file.
